


time after time

by AleksOctober



Series: окрестности отношений [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOctober/pseuds/AleksOctober





	time after time

В двадцать третий раз ненавидеть себя за то, что не прошел мимо, в двадцать третий раз проклинать двери без замков, в двадцать третий клясться себе, что больше ничего подобного не произойдет.

И в двадцать четвертый всё повторять по кругу.

— Я не уверен, что это правильно, Зейн, — сбивчиво шепчет Найл, опустив взгляд в пол.  
— Я не уверен, что эти трусы действительно от "Calvin Klein", Найл, — в ответ замечает Зейн, и глаза его блестят чертовски ярко, почти как у безумца. В руках — трусы Хорана, в голове — сотни неприличных картинок. — Ну! Чего ты ждешь? 

Найл тяжело вздыхает и раскатывает презерватив. 

****

◈※◈

Двадцать пятый раз случается в трейлере.

— Зейн, Зейн, Зейн! — шипит Найл, вырываясь из объятий. — Что ты делаешь? Трейлер даже не закрыт!   
— Да плевать, — выдыхает в бледную шею брюнет, крепче сжимая в объятиях Найла. — Кому мы нужны...  
— Мне не плевать! — Хоран толкает его локтем, грозно сводя брови у переносицы. 

Малик рычит от раздражения, кусая любовника в шею, а затем послушно закрывает трейлер. В сумерках Найл, взъерошенный и покрасневший то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости, выглядит еще прекраснее. И Зейн почти дрожит в предвкушении долгой ночи.

— Ладно, — недовольно бурчит блондин, сложив на груди руки. — Иди сюда. Но это — в последний раз.

****

◈※◈

Двадцать седьмой — в палатке у леса под аккомпанемент раскатного грома.

— Зейн, отстань! Я хочу спать!   
— М-м-м, — в ответ многозначительно замечает Малик, исследуя языком и руками крайне занимательную область у Найла между ног.

Найл елозит в спальном мешке, как запутавшаяся в паутине муха, сдавленно дышит в кулак. Отчасти стоны заглушает гром, отчасти — причмокивания Зейна. И Найл снова не понимает, как они оказались так близко. Впрочем, Зейн тоже.

— У меня руки чешутся тебя убить, — честно делится наболевшим Хоран, когда голова Малика выглядывает из-под одеяла.

— А сможешь убить меня, лежа на животе? — словно хищник, усмехается Зейн и переворачивает Найла; тот утыкается носом в подушку, логично рассуждая, что хуже быть не может.

Но Зейн доказывает обратное:   
— Солнышко, — хриплым от возбуждения и нарочито ласковым голосом просит он, — подержи зубками фонарик, а? Я презерватив не могу найти...

****

◈※◈

В двадцать восьмой раз Найл почти уверяет себя в том, что всему виной — алкоголь.

Под Колу чертов "Вайт Хорс" заходит внутрь, будто родниковая вода, и никто уже не считает валяющиеся под ногами бутылки. А потом они вдвоем оказываются на кухне (вроде как по просьбе Гарри). И, кажется, оба ищут штопор для вина... Почему-то у друг друга в штанах...

Впрочем, да. Найл слишком пьян, ему весело, и откуда вы знаете, что у Зейна в штанах случайно не затерялось ни одного штопора?

****

◈※◈

"Двадцать девять — самое худшее число", — хмуро думает Найл, прижатый щекой к ребристой поверхности пропахшего табаком дивана. Только десять минут назад они остались вдвоем в тесной комнате где-то на окраине пыльного Огайо, пока в другой комнате остальных ребят опрашивали журналисты. И вот результат.

Пока Зейн сплевывает сплюну на колечко чужого ануса и с каким-то неправильным, просто кошмарным удовольствием вылизывает его, Найл думает, все еще мрачно думает о том, что это — пиздец. Что именно так он и выглядит, если взяться его рисовать.

А когда на середине, надо сказать, очень и очень неплохого секса в комнату вваливается Гарри, мыслей у Найла (что цензурных, что нет) уже не остается. 

Кудрявый закрывает дверь перед носом Луи и Лиама и вжимается в нее плечом. "Надо отдать ему должное, — отстраненно думает Найл, когда Зейн все-таки удосуживается выйти из него. — Гарри — очень стойкий парень".

— Немедленно одевайтесь! — шипит стойкий парень, всё еще пытаясь сдержать дверь.

Они почти успевают. Найл даже надевает футболку правильной стороной, а Зейн застегивает ремень на джинсах, когда оборона Гарри падает. Ворвавшиеся Луи и Лиам выглядят очень недовольными и растерявшимися. А затем на лице Луи медленно расплывается крайне гадкая ухмылка. Он складывает руки на груди и хмыкает: 

— Найл, а это у тебя на щеке случайно не от дивана отпечаток?

****

◈※◈

А на тридцатый раз Найл первым целует Зейна, утаскивая его в огромную кровать, осыпанную свежими цветами. Они на берегу Ливийского моря в огромных пустых аппартаментах, и сегодня эта ночь — их.

— А ты знаешь, что это наш тридцатый раз? — сквозь поцелуи спрашивает Хоран Зейна.  
Брюнет отстраняется.  
— Серьезно, Найл? — переспрашивает он. — Сегодня наша первая брачная ночь. Обнуляй свои подсчеты и сделай вид, что ты очень ждал этого момента.  
— Почему это? — хмурится Найл.  
— Потому для нас каждый раз как первый, — утыкается в плечо блондина Зейн, и Хоран чувствует его улыбку.

А утром за завтраком будет еще один первый раз, следующий первый раз — в каморке для швабр на теплоходе, потом — в горах на пляже, следом — уже в Англии, в студии записи нового альбома.

«Как же здорово, — думает Найл, — каждый раз влюбляться так, как будто в первый. Только в одного и того же человека».


End file.
